My Little Pony: The ancient Culture
by Zane334
Summary: When the six and Princess celestia and Luna get a letter inviting them to an event in a kingdom they go to check it out, while a dark evil has found a dark attraction to twilight sparkle. COMMENT ON STORY ONCE READ! I don't care if it's insulting or not just comment
1. the letter

The Ancient culture

_**Chapter 1**_

All throughout equestria there have been a number of disappearances throughout it and princess celestia has started to become worried. Just then a royal guard came into the room holding a letter "princess celestia, a letter." celestia then picked up the letter with her magic and began to read it aloud.

_- at the same time in ponyville -_

Twilight and her friends were having a nice day when a tall black alicorn came walking up to them, the main 6 felt a little nervous seeing an Alicorn as handsome as him, "Twilight Sparkle?" "y-yes?" "I have an invitation for you and your friends." "really?" the alicorn produced the invitation and gave it to twilight and ran off and vanished into the earth like wars horse in the game _Darksiders_ they all looked at him when he vanished, "cool," Rainbow dash said, Twilight then opened the letter and began to read it aloud. [Time Lapse, time!]

"dear princess celestia and" "your friends," Twilight continued, "I have invited you to this special event in my kingdom that requires you and" "princess Luna's assistance for you see," then Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle said at the same time "you are the guests of honor." "wow, guests of honor for a city event." Fluttershy said in surprise "well I do find that a little curios but I'm to focused on that handsome Alicorn." Rarity said zoning out thinking about the courier of the letter "that's really strange guys, I mean why would a king invite six total strangers to a huge event like this?" Applejack said "well he obviously heard of my awesomeness" Rainbow dash said cockily and flying, "hey look" pinkie pie said Princess Celestia and twilight turned the letter around and saw a map showing their current location and how to get to the kingdom. "I should write a letter to twilight" celestia said, she then took out a quill pen and paper and wrote a letter to twilight explaining the letter to her and asking her to come to Cantalot at once, once Twilight and the others arrived at celestia's castle celestia and Luna were standing by a carriage waiting for them "princess celestia!" Twilight shouted to her, causing her to turn and look in that direction "we came as fast as we could" "very good twilight, I'd like you to hold down the fort while I'm gone at this event." "but princess celestia . . . we got a letter that said the same thing on it." "hmm" princess celestia looked down then looked at the six. "get in the carriage" "sweet road trip!" "pinkie pie shouted then (almost literally) bounced into the carriage and the rest followed and the carriage left cantalot.

* * *

_**sorry i havn't written in a while been preoccupied**_


	2. arrival

The Ancient culture

_**Chapter 2**_

during their ride to the kingdom celestia and twilight talked about the letters they got "I'm just saying I think it's kinda strange that we got the letters at the same time" Twilight said to celestia sitting beside her "I agree twilight, it's just . . ." "why would a king want two princesses and six pony's to come to a extremely important event?" applejack said "yes, but how did you know I was going to say that?" "I asked the same thing" celestia smiled then their was a knock on the roof of the carriage "we're almost there your highness," the driver shouted to celestia "good," outside the carriage the driver heard a noise and a pony shaped creature snatched him out of the seat and a pony sat in his spot and went down an old path to the kingdom of which the event is being held, once they arrived the carriage came to a stop and the eight stepped out of the carriage and two guards were out front princess celestia and princess Luna walked up to the guards and introduced them selves "hello I'm Princess Luna and this is my sister Princess celestia," "I'm sorry but we can't let you in even if you are royalty" one guard said "but we were invited!" rainbow dash shouted sternly at the guard causing him to take a step back to get some space between her and him, she then took out the letter that celestia had and gave it to him and he looked at it and realized she was right. His face turned bright red from embarrassment "follow me please" the two guards then lead the group through the kingdom which it was like a festival and a bunch of pony's were enjoying themselves and having a fun time, "wow a fair." twilight said amazed it reminded the six of the crystal fair they hosted to save the crystal empire, "yes we host a fair to celebrate-" one guard elbowed the one talking to shut him up "don't tell them! If they find out the council will have our heads! Now go tell them that the guests have arrived, and don't use your powers the alicorns look smart." "right," the pony talking then walked off toward a castle with a tree growing in it, "you'll have to excuse john, he's a bit of a loud mouth!" "hahaha! Very funny!" john shouted at him annoyed pinkie pie then giggled a bit at that comment, "anyways you'll learn why we celebrate this night during the ball tonight," "ball!? Oh dear I'didn't bring my dress!"Rarity said a little panicked "do not worry our tailors will make you some cloths, their the best in equestria." Rarity was relived to hear that and relaxed "until then relax and enjoy the festivities, when the clock strikes 10:00 come find me or my brother I'll be standing guard at the place you first saw me, my brother will be in the library his name his Silent Night." "what does he look like?" fluttershy said in her usual quiet shy voice "oh I believe you know the answer to that question, he delivered the letter to you six," rarity instantly perked up and bolted faster to the library faster than rainbow dash bolts to the finish line in a race, after that they all went in separate directions and had fun at the fair until ten.

While this was going on, a pony that looked like a scholar was in a room reading a book when there was a knock on the door, he got up to answer it and it was John "your highness, the guests have arrived" "very good I'll tell the council," the scholar then went to a door and entered a large room where eight pony's sat and all of them had glowing red eyes "council, our guests have arrived" "very good,tell our master." and then all the pony's pointed to a door with a biohazard symbol on it the scholar walked up and knocked on the door and after what felt like an eternity it opened and dark smoke came flowing out like a river "our guests have arrived master" "very good, when the one called Twilight Sparkle is in her dress send her to my quarters I must _talk_ to her." the scholar then gave an evil smile revealing his vampire like teeth "yes sir" then the scholar left and told John to go tell Silent Night and his brother what the master said and he left to go find and tell them that.


	3. legend come true

_**Chapter 3**_

at ten o'clock silent night took the eight to the tailors "Make these eight ball dresses, order from the master." "yes sir" silent night then stepped outside and waited for the eight to get their dresses and after 20 minuets they came out and show their dresses to silent night and they were dressed in a victorian version of their ball clothing, silent night was stunned by their appearance he then took them to the ball where they were greeted by everyone then the scholar from before walked up to them and bowed his head before talking "may I borrow twilight sparkle for a bit?" "why?" princess celestia said to the scholar "my master would like to have a word with her," the scholar said "wow twi the _master_ wants to talk to you" applejack said amazed and teasing her a bit, "please the master expects you soon." the scholar said then he and twilight went to the public entrance to the masters chambers, "show politeness when talking to him, try to stay off his bad side, make sure . . ." the scholar was saying twilight rolled her eyes, the scholar cleared his throat with an _excuse me_ tone too it "oh sorry." twilight said "anyways . . ." he continued, twilight decided to ignore him and answer with a "okay" every now and then. Once they arrived at a door where two guards were standing by "the master wants to talk to her." the guards then let them pass and opened the door for them "remember what I said," "okay I got it, don't worry." "oh and one more thing," "yes?" "stay . . . out . . . of . . . the . . .backroom." "okay?" twilight didn't know what he meant but it must be important if he said it so sternly.

As twilight walked into the room the doors closed behind her that caused a slight jump-scare for her, she then saw a tall Alicorn sanding over a table making a drink, he resembled king sombre in the shade of his coat wise but like the other pony's he dressed with a victorian style, more specifically, he dressed like Jack the Ripper but in a pony version. "please sit down twilight" the pony said Twilight sat down at a nearby table he then walked over and gave twilight a drink, "thank you," "you're welcome" as twilight had her drink the alicorn tried to make conversation with her, "if I know you correctly like everyone else I summon to see me, my scholar gave you a list of things to do, and you didn't listen." "right, how did-?" "he does it with everyone," the alicorn smiled "I'm sorry but, what's your name?" "rex" "rex . . . cool" twilight polished off the rest of her drink and set it on the table. After a while of awkward silence there was a knock at the door Rex got up and went to see who it was "yes?" "master, _they _are here." "what?! Ugh, they pick the worst times, I'll be back twilight just stay put and I'll be back. There's some business to take care of." he then left the room and twilight sat there for a bit waiting, we now go back to the ball and to princess celestia and luna who are talking "sister did you notice these pony's Cutie marks?" "yes I did" the cutie marks of the pony's resemble a normal cutie mark but each one had a little red on it and a red drop was dripping off. As they continued to talk about that, twilight found the backdoor and with an overwhelming urge went and slowly opened the door. When she opened the door, there were three statues in the room and a giant glass floor overlooking the ballroom and the three statues looked familiar to twilight but she couldn't put her hoof on it two statues looked like pony's and one of them had holes in the legs and had a female physique the other statue had a male physique and was wearing what looked like armor the third statue she couldn't identify what it was the way the light shined on it prevented her from seeing it. Just then she heard footsteps outside the door she closed the door quickly and sat down and acted like nothing happened, Rex came walking in chuckling a bit then closed the door and walked over to twilight, "twilight," "yes?" "follow me please." "okay," the went to the backroom and he lit some torches on the wall shut the door behind twilight and silently locked it. She could see the statues clearly now the female pony was Queen Chrysalis the male pony was King Sombra, and the unknown statue was discord, she then remembered a report from a cantalot guard saying the discord statue was gone. "do you like the statues?" "uh . . . yeah I love'em." "well they're not fake," "what do you mean?" "these are the _real_ villains the tried to take over equestria . . . and failed," "but that means-" "that's right, I stole the statue of discord," then all of a sudden twilight couldn't move "w-why can't move? What did you do to me?!" "you know that drink I gave you? I put a paralyzing potion in it, you can't move and none of your magic will work." twilight then tried to move but couldn't "you see twilight those pony's down there are waiting my revival and your blood has exactly what I need to get my strength back and destroy my accursed prison," twilight just stared at him in confusion at first but remembered reading of a legend having something to do with a pony that could only survive off drinking the blood of other pony's, and he was imprisoned in a tomb of tree sap and could only be released if he drank the blood of a pony that has an uncontrollable magic inside of them, and she remembered when she became princess celestia's student. Then out of nowhere rex lunged at her and bit down on her neck blood trickled off her neck and hit the glass pane they were standing on, in the council room the eight looked up and there the entire ceiling was covered in petrified tree sap and a pony in the middle then a crack appeared in the sap the eight pulled out their wing so they were touching and started chanting something [Time lapse time, again!]

twilight fell to the ground while rex was drinking her dry, the council then began to form some dark magic "rise," twilight let out a grunt of pain "rise," another grunt, "rise!" then the tomb shattered to pieces and the pony fell out and hit the ground with a thud, rex then got and stared at twilight a small pool of blood began forming slowly around her staining her dress. The main 5 ran through the crowd to princess celestia and luna, "guys we have a problem!" applejack said with a lot of fear in her voice "what do you mean?" celestia said confused "rainbow dash then pointed up then the two princesses looked up and saw twilight in the center of the glass pain with a small pool of blood around her, "by celestia's mane" luna said horrified by the sight she saw then out of nowhere the two main doors that lead to the council room burst open and a shadow appeared on the walls the seven grouped together at what they saw. Then the shadow gave out an evil laugh the stallions and mares cleared a path down the middle to the 7. then the shadow transformed into rex "no" celestia's expression of fear turned into hatred rex was just smiling and looking at the seven standing at the edge of the balcony.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
